Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer
by UmbrellaEl
Summary: Finn has never gone to school before. And he is pretty sure he won't like it when the seductive teacher Mr. Abadeer is assigned to be his homeroom teacher for his profession (photography). Over time Finn starts to have feelings towards his mysterious teacher, And he fears that Mr. Abadeer may feel the same way. Marshall Lee x Finn because that stuff is good. WARNINGS: Yaoi & Smut
1. Chapter 1

Finn nervously looked up towards the large building. "Building 2.."Finn pressed his lips together. He was going to college, The first school he has even gone to. "Why now?"He asked himself as he gripped his head. He inhaled a breath of fresh air, With a cedar scent. He exhaled slowly then raised his watch to looked at the time. He gasped as he realized he would be late for his first day of school. Ever. He had no clue where to go or how to get there. "You!"A familiar voice shouted. Finn remembered it from somewhere, But can't remember where. "Are you going to class? The bell is going to ring you know!"Finn realized who it was. Professor Bubblegum, A 23 year old genius from Germany. "I'm sorry! I-i'm new!"Finn said turning around to see his superior. She was taller then him, At least by a head. She was wearing a pink turtle-neck sweater and a baby pink corduroy skirt that reached her shiny black shoes under her lab coat. She didn't have much of a figure from what Finn could see, The lab coat added more look of weight then she must have weighed. Her hair, Dyed pink, Was tied back in a long ponytail that was only a feet inches from the ground. Her face was chubby, Her cheeks where plump and tinted red. Her chin was noticeable but just enough that she didn't look overweight. Her eyes where small, Almond shaped blue eyes. From what Finn could see, She was beautiful. "Again, Get to class!"She shouted. "I got him!"Another female voice shouted, But it wasn't familiar.

Finn quickly turned his to see another girl, She looked about his age. She ran towards him, Before Finn could comprehend what was going on he was suddenly thrown over her shoulders. "H-hey!"He screamed with a voice crack. "19 and voice cracks?! Boy you're weak!"The girl shouted in between breaths. "Put me down!"Finn shouted. "What classroom?"The girl asked. "What?! Why!"Finn shouted. "What classroom?!"The girl asked again, But with more anger in her voice. "R-room 3?!"Finn shouted. "Photography.."The girl breathed out. She pushed her way into the building, Running past the front desk where a woman sat with boredom across her face. "I'm Marceline by the way!"The girl shouted dropping Finn in front of a door. She ran before Finn could say anything. Finn sat confused and afraid until the door beside him opened. He turned his head to see what he was guessing, Another student. "Uh, What are you doing on the ground?"The other asked. "S-some crazy chick- Uh... Who are you?"Finn asked, Still sitting. "I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer, The teacher.. Call my Mr Abadeer."Mr. Abadeer said. He stuck out a hand to Finn who didn't bother to try to get up. Finn hesitated before grabbing it, He was suddenly pulled into the classroom. "This! Is why you cannot be late to my class!"Mr. Abadeer shouted pulling Finns wrist. 10 students began to snicker and whisper. "Oh my glob, Mr. Abadeer! The new student is totally checking me out."A low voice said. "What?! No!"Finn shouted looking around the room, His voice cracked. "If you want these lumps, You gotta put a ring on it. Where's my ring?"A short woman in a tight purple cocktail dress said standing up.

Mr. Abadeer snickered, Covering his mouth with his hand that wasn't gripping Finns wrist. Finn turned his head to look at his teacher, He was taller then him. It seemed almost everyone was taller then him. His hair was black and shaggy, It covered most of his forehead. His eyes where light brown, Tinted red, Under them where too slightly dark circles that complemented his pale skin. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and ripped blue jeans with red converse. "Take a picture, It will last longer."Mr. Abadeer said with a smirk, Letting go of Finns wrist. Finn blushed. "Pick a seat."Mr. Abadeer said, Gesturing his arm around the desks in front of them. "Beside me!"-"No! Beside me!"-"You just want to check him out!"-"Why would I do that? He is cute, But not that cute!"-"Sit beside me, I am a princess."-"You're not a princess! Your dad owns a hotdog company!". "Quiet!"Mr. Abadeer shouted slamming his fist against his own desk. The room went silent abruptly. "Sit beside Jake.."Mr. Abadeer said, Walking to sit in his own desk. "Right here man!"The seemingly, Only other male student said. Finn walked towards the sound to see a short man. His face was tanned with stubble. His hair was shiny yellow, Which hurt Finns eyes. "Im Jake."Jake said sticking out his hand. Finn grabbed it and shook it. "Im Finn, Finn Mertens.."Finn said with a small smile. "My last name is long and stupid, So I won't be saying it any time soon. So don't ask."Jake said loudly poking Finns chest. "Nah I'm kidding man."Jake chuckled.

"Okay! Welcome to the first day of photography class. I am Mr. Abadeer as most of you already know."Mr. Abadeer smiled. "Skip the crap and tell us what to do!"Jake shouted. Mr. Abadeer hissed, Finn noticed how Mr. Abadeers teeth where sharp. Jake flinched then straightened himself. "Dang he scares me, Don't tell him I said that."Jake said looking at Finn. Finn nodded before looking back at the front of the class where Mr. Abadeer sat. "So, Thanks to Jakes suggestion, I will skip the crap and get straight to what you need to do. First, All of your parents or guardians have paid the fees for cameras and whatnot, And I also know that you all have already picked out cameras. So get your cameras from the back and go outside. Your assignment is to take clear pictures of bugs, birds, water droplets on grass etc."Mr. Abadeer sat back in desk as he spoke. "Except for Finn."Mr. Abadeer smiled looking at the teen. Finn remained seated as the rest of the students got up to get there cameras, Some argued with each other about which camera was who's. They got their cameras at a alarming speed to Finn, He was used to doing things fast, But not as fast as these people. The 10 students left in a single file line out the classroom door, Jake winked and shut the door. Soon after he shut the door Finn (and Mr. Abadeer) could hear excited screams from the college students. Mr. Abadeer took a deep breath.

"Finn Mertens... 19 years old, Region: Ooo, What brings you to this fancy African place?"Mr. Abadeer said. "I.. Uh... um... My adoptive parents paid for me to come here..."Finn confessed, His head facing the surface of the desk he was sitting in. "Half a million dollars, Plus food allowance provided by the school, Your text books, The latest alarm and guard system, Monthly needles, Malaria window nets, The list goes on.. Now, The one thing they didn't pay for was your camera fees. I don't just lend out 7,000$ cameras to someone who just started school, And most likely has no experience with a camera man."Mr. Abadeer said leaning onto his elbows. "I-i have camera experience.. J-just not the kind you'd..."Finn trailed off. "Nude photographs, Modeling or taking? Below the waist or above, You must have only started."Mr. Abadeer said rather calmly. A deep blush went across Finns face. "N-no! Well, Yeah but.. Above the waist! I-i modeled and took the pictures!"Finn shouted. Mr. Abadeer chuckled. "We call them photographs.. Get comfy, I have something to tell you about this school.."The older man said with a small grin, Revealing the sharp teeth Finn noticed earlier.

Finn sunk a little lower in the desk and took a deep breath, The older man did the same. "This is a reaally long story."Mr. Abadeer said stretching out his arms and back. "So here it goes..

_ "Not that long ago, Well, Kind of, There was a war. Not just any war though. It killed millions and left millions homeless. It wasn't more of the violence that killed the people, It was the bomb. The Mushroom Bomb. I dubbed it the 'Great Mushroom War' after discovering that I was a lone survivor of the fatal blast. I thought it would have left a big hole in the side of the earth by how loud and bright it was from where my mother hid me. I walked a couple thousand kilometers, It was a long walk that took all my energy and will. I was just a young boy then. I walked to the safest place I thought wouldn't have to much radiation or cancerous air. It was a large city, I looked around the city from the street I stood on. I felt like the whole world was mine and I could do whatever I wanted.. But I was alone. I ignored the fact that my shoes had holes on the bottom and sharp rocks where cutting my feet as I began to walk. "Hello?"I called out in a croaky voice. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, I couldn't be the last one alive, In the whole Earth. "Hello?!"I called out louder as I walked. "Am I alone?!"I shouted loudly. I didn't hear any reply or noise that could be another life form, It was just falling building parts or a cars alarm that went off. For once, I was truly alone. I walked around the crumbling city with tears falling from my eyes as I touched falling stones or building. _

_ Soon my mother came back to the place she hid me, But I wasn't there. She told me that she ran around searching for me for days, unknowing that I was safe and sound in a burnt forest with a woman older then her, Who oddly, Appeared younger. That woman kept me safe for 23 years since she found me alone in the city. She even gave me my own little doll, A idiotic ex-girlfriend sold it to a man who claimed to be a witch. Back to the story, That woman and I figured out that the extent of the damage of the bomb wasn't as great as we thought. It was only enough to wipe out 2 large cities, The one I was wandering in then another, And 3 villages of Africans. Thankfully, Even though a little over a million people died the rest of the world had no clue what they had done. They set the war to Africa because it was a unknown area that some thought was inhabitable. Back to the part about my mother, I keep getting off track. Soon her and the woman met and began to recreate machines used to clear out ruble after disasters. They did the same thing, My mother, Being as talented as she was made all 3 of us a small hut and began to rebuild to broken city. Soon later the UN heard of what happened and sent people to help by clearing out the area and containing most of the toxic smog that I used to breath in with i was 4. I was already immune to it. _

_ The woman who found me and helped me vanished. I never saw her again for years after. My mother built her own empire and called it the Nightosphere. I inherit the land and underground of it. Back to the original topic, I must have a form of ADD. _

_ This school was made to protect and teach the most powerful teenagers and young adults on the earth. 10 years ago a group I put together constructed this college, The walls are up so high to avoid any unwanted attention from the outside world.-"_

Mr. Abadeer stopped talking when he noticed Finn forcing himself to stay awake, The way Mr. Abadeer talked put the story at a 2 hour stretch. "Interesting."Finn said rubbing his left eye. "I will tell the rest later, The other students will be back soon."Mr. Abadeer said. He began to straighten out the things on his desk like a perfect, yet un-perfect, teacher would do. Finn nodded before his face slammed against the thin wood of his desk and he drifted into a sleep, Unaware he was still in his classroom. "You have 2 more classes.."Mr. Abadeer bit his lip. He watched how peacefully the new student slept even though he must have banged his head pretty hard. The older man could finally get a good look at the once nervous student. His hair was a shiny blonde in what seemed to be the ugliest hat he has ever seen. It was one that wrapped around his chin and the back of his head that made it seem like you would need to cut it off. The top of it had to little ears which made him almost want to gag. He decided he would ignore the hat (that wasn't supposed be on in the first place) and look at the younger's features.

Finns skin was lightly tanned, With small scraps and bruises that almost went unnoticeable. He had slight dark circles under his eyes but they faded to his natural skin color. He looked at Finns closed eyes, His eyelash's , Longer then any girl he has ever met, But being blonde they hid well. His eye's shut had a almond shape to them, The older man already knew what was under those eyelids, Tired blue eyes that needed a good sleep or cup of coffee. He already noticed the eyebrows, They scared him a little being perfectly plucked. He couldn't think of any good reasons why Finn would pluck his eyebrows. He chose (like the hat) to avoid looking at him. He moved his eyes down his slightly pink cheeks to his chin and lips. Finns lips had a tinted pink color, They also appeared a little bit glossy. His chin was pointy but not to pointy. He sighed and decided that for once, One of his students where actually attractive. He thought when he met an attractive student it would be a short red head woman who isn't afraid of taking pictures nude or talking in front of crowds. Not this quiet, Nervous shaky... Boy.

The rest of the class came in with their cameras and left them on the table on the back, They all said good bye (and goodnight) to Finn and their teacher.

* * *

**First chapter for my first Adventure Time fan fiction I hope I wasn't making them seem OOC but hey, They are older... And human.. Hee hee... I hope you enjoyed reading this, There is more to come if I get enough feed back (maybe like, a review?) **

**Review? Follow? Fave?**

** X-X El**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn yawned, Waking up after what felt like minutes to him. He looked around, He wasn't in the place where he fell asleep, He wasn't sure where he even fell asleep. He was laying on a couch, On his stomach. He hated sleeping on his stomach. He sat up, Rubbing his eyes. "You finally woke up." He heard a voice coming from a dark corner. "Huh?" Finn asked. He saw a blob of blackness in the corner. He instantly got up from the couch and into a fighting pose. The blob shifted until Mr. Abadeers head was uncovered. "I was on my phone." He raised his hand, Which was holding his phone.

"Oh. Where am I?" Finn asked, Relaxing a bit. "At my floor. You fell asleep while I was talking." Mr. Abadeer said, Standing up. "Oh. Sorry about that." Finn said as he scratched his head, Feeling his scalp. "Hey where's my hat?" He asked, Noticing it was off. "Oh it was making me mad while we made love." Mr. Abadeer said. Finn turned red. Mr. Abadeer rolled his eyes.

"It was a joke.".  
"Y-yeah.."

Mr. Abadeer walked to the kitchen, Opening the fridge. He cringed at the sudden light and pulled out a bottle. It was alcohol. He walked to the table which was only a few feet away then set the bottle down. He grabbed a white piece of fabric, Which was Finns hat. He looked at the teen.

"You aren't allowed hats in school." He smirked. He put on Finns hat, Grinning at the teen. "Are you drunk?" Finn asked, Sounding almost offended. "Not yet." Mr. Abadeer said, Opening the bottle. "Well.. I'd like to go, Can I have my hat back?" The younger male asked. Mr. Abadeer nodded, Taking the hat off. He threw it to Finn, Who failed to catch it as it flew over his shoulder.

Finn squeaked before turning around to pick it up, He bent over to grab it. Mr. Abadeer stared at Finns ass with his eyes half closed, Biting his bottom lip slightly. Finn got back up, Putting his hat on. "See ya kid." Mr. Abadeer said, Taking a gulp from the bottle. Finn said goodbye then ran from the room, He got onto the elevator and pressed down. He was going to the freshman building.

He was freaking out, Mr. Abadeer seemed nothing like.. This! Finn pressed his finger against his temple, Something he hardly did. He sighed, There was nothing he could do. Nothing he wanted to do.

Instead he went back to his dorm and flung himself onto his bed. He wiggled off his pants and shirt and put his hat on the nightstand beside him. He ran his fingers through his hair then laid down. He sighed again before falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I wanted to build up a audience.**

**This chapter isn't the best, But the next chapter will be longer and contain smut!**

**Review? Fav? Follow?**


End file.
